Conventional open-top, paperboard baskets for carrying containers such as bottles and cans are often difficult and uncomfortable to carry. Particularly, the handles of traditional basket carriers often include thin-walled members with relatively sharp edges that cause discomfort to a person gripping the handle. In addition to being uncomfortable to grip, the handles in traditional basket carriers can often inflict cuts and abrasions on the hands of people carrying them.
Conventional open-top baskets typically also leave the containers held therein largely unprotected, as significant portions of the containers are not covered by the basket.
In view of the issues discussed above, it is desirable to provide a basket carrier including an open-top basket having an improved handle that is comfortable for gripping. It is also desirable to provide such a basket carrier with a detachable lid for covering the basket and protecting the containers held therein.